


Legend of Zelda: A New Tale

by TealScales



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: A loz fanwork, AU, Canon characters might not show for a while, Gen, Genderbend?? I guess?, Gonna be honest it doesn't follow loz much just the plot, I'm not that great with tags just yet but I'll get it, Multi, more to be added as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2020-12-23 23:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TealScales/pseuds/TealScales
Summary: Every child grows up with the same tale: Centuries ago, the events of the Great Shift caused the Triforce to shatter, scattered across the world. Despite everyone's best efforts, the pieces have thus far been largely unfindable, disregarding the shards closely guarded and hidden by the Hylian royal family. It was thought that perhaps, since not much has changed, that Hyrule isn't past saving yet-- however, more and more monsters are starting to appear, and rumors of Infected beasts have been swirling around town. Something's wrong and the traditional heroes haven't started appearing yet, bringing mild panic and disbelief in the tales of the past. Despite this, the new prince's ability for prophetic dreams is causing theories to arise-- could the Shift have changed more than just the local geography and creatures?





	Legend of Zelda: A New Tale

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on this site, so apologies if I haven't quite learned the etiquette yet (like the tagging system;;). Regardless, enjoy!

** _Lotus_ **

_Pain._

_Pain is the first thing I recognize-- I’m drowning in it, and yet, somehow still standing. The sword in my hand is being used as a crutch, and hums worriedly. This may be your last fight this round, little one, the metal sings, Are you sure you want to go through with this?_

_I grit my teeth in response and push myself fully upright, kicking the doors in front of me open. _

_I am greeted with sudden silence-- I realize, now, that the air had been filled with soft song before. There is a distorted shape sitting in front of a large piano and the other end of the room, and as I watch, it moves what I can only assume were once hands to its lap._

_“You’ve finally come.” _

_The words out of the Beast’s mouth vibrate within my chest, deep and somber. I grip the sword’s hilt tighter, and raise it in front of me silently, catching sunlight on the blade. _

_“I take it you are still declining my offer.” It says, and-- between one second and another-- is suddenly standing, its full form towering above me._

_I adjust my aim, wince, and stare the Beast in the eyes._

_“Pity.” It clasps its hands, and grins. “I will enjoy absorbing your abilities straight from the source, then.”_

_The Beast leaps for me, much to my horror, but all I feel is calm determination as I brace for impact._

* * *

_The dream changes, and I am sitting against a tree in the rain. I stare up at the sky, and realize I am filled with a sense of wrong, I am missing the sense of belonging I had grown so used to every life before. The sense that this was my place, this was the path I was meant for. I look down at my hands, and flip them, palm down-- and stare at the mark on the left, as if I could sear it out of existence._

This is not what the tales say, _someone remarks, almost frantically, in a memory of a memory, _this isn’t right, something’s wrong this time around--

_Whatever she had meant to say next is drowned by the static filling my head. Should I recognize that face? That voice? _

_Lightning strikes nearby, and the wind calls a name that belongs to someone that is no longer me._

* * *

A loud crash jolts me awake, and I stare at the ceiling, heart racing. The dream-- it felt so familiar, that dream-- but whatever it was about, it is already draining from my memory, like water. Light pours into the room for a split second, followed quickly by another crash, and I furrow my eyebrows, sitting upright. Looking outside, I realize the window is covered in raindrops and that it is, unfortunately, pouring outside, with lighting and all. Despite the dreary weather, it appeared to already be daylight.

I sigh softly, and throw off the covers, swinging my feet off the bed and onto the floor. I stare out the window, the storm giving me the strangest sense of deja vu…

...but before I can properly dissect what it might mean, the lovely scent of food from downstairs catches me off guard, and my stomach rumbles in response. I hum, and stand after a moment of hesitation, deciding I should head to breakfast before it stops being served.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the writing has errors, I didn't have time to proof-read.


End file.
